


一千零一次初夜

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 预警：非全龄，有完全冲不起来的相声车，包含有一点点站街、一点点mob、一点点自慰、一点点强迫因素。OOC，两人性格与游戏差别极大，本文中均为吐槽役。实质上是傻屌文，灵感来源于吊带袜天使的某个桥段。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	一千零一次初夜

光之战士将巨斧靠墙置于角落，并不锋利的刃缘刺入木地板缝隙间，恰好将其卡在那处。他长叹一口气，顺势解开肩甲与手甲，坐在房间中唯一那张床的左边。  
“是……战士？”  
“嗯。”  
他方才拥抱过的爱人坐在了床的右边，与昨夜不同的是，现在的水晶公俨然是古·拉哈·提亚的模样，没有结晶疤痕，没有泛白发梢，双眼也是一红一绿，细究来恐怕还是在进入水晶塔，甚至是暗之世界前。  
光没有在这个细节上过多纠结，只是侧过身，伸手抚摸着古·拉哈的手，待到皮肤上泛起红潮后便将他拽到床上，去撕扯暗红色马甲上的简单纽扣。古·拉哈并没有反抗，反而像是习惯了一般平躺着，任由光将手指顺着衣服缝隙插入，在光洁的肉体上留下红痕。  
“会不会太仔细了？”  
“不知道，但是还能做下去。”  
古·拉哈嗯了一声，他想熟练地抬起腰去迎合光的动作，身体却像是被绳子牢牢绑住，拴在床上。他本应该已经很熟悉这样的场景了，可稍微被刺激的前端还是颤颤巍巍地射了光一手，仿佛从未经历过这般快感，脸上泛着红潮，身上蒸腾着热气，在微凉夜风中轻轻颤抖。  
“光……”张口是有些陌生的称呼，他熟于“英雄”这个名词，却在此时脱口而出对方的名字。是太久没有叫过了吗？光的眼中也闪过一丝迷惑，手上的动作没停，粗暴地撕扯着水晶公下身那条布料粗糙的长裤。  
猫魅长舒一口气，到了半截又像是被什么奇特的力量卡住喉咙无法继续，在舌尖扭曲成一声娇吟，他想笑一下，唇角被谁按住，一边翘起一边撇下，哭笑不得。  
也许这样更像第一次吧——这样的话他自然说不出口，只能看着本可以温柔耐心的恋人在自己腿间横冲直撞。年轻的身体自然比被侵蚀过的来得舒服，光的面容也舒缓开来。  
“我其实……”人族青年还是开了口，松弛的眉宇间积攒了少许困惑，他想将脸凑到猫魅的性器前为他口交，但只要一倾身，那股力量便强拽着他回到原处，抬起水晶公的双腿搭在肩头，下身机械地抽动着，哪怕是抽动间出现了些许血丝也没有停下的迹象。  
“为什么会流血？”  
“不知道，应该是有人认为会流血。”  
水晶公还是忍不住笑出了声，尽管下一秒这笑声就在顶弄中失了分寸，徒留哽咽气音。他能感受到光在自己的后穴中留下了什么——啊，没有戴套，不过不用担心，反正一觉醒来，或者连一觉醒来也不需要，他就能恢复原样。  
光之战士的额上满是汗珠，顺着眉骨滑下，没有伤痕，脸上很干净，他便又知道这次的“那个人”可能对光不甚了解，不过又有什么关系呢？  
他的英雄喘着粗气希望能拥抱着他入眠，伸手的下一秒，眼前一片漆黑。

——卡。

“……这是什么衣服?”  
“不知道，但看起来好像是学生的衣服。”光之战士扯了扯身上单薄的黑色背心，看着恋人几乎盖不住大腿的裙摆，不好意思地转过眼。  
“要不然你先……先和我睡一觉。”  
与大脑回路相反的，开口便是轻浮至极。猫魅瞪大了眼，瞳孔紧缩，张嘴回复：  
“那行啊，你能给我多少钱。”  
好了，懂了。  
不顾天穹街上来往的行人，两人卡在伊修加德破旧的墙壁间，水晶公唯一能做的只有撩起自己的裙摆，尾巴卷上光的胳膊，用柔软臀肉去磨蹭对方已经有了些许挺立的下体。  
“客人……客人……我还是第一次……”  
“我觉得你不像是第一……喂，要主动的话就帮我弄好啊。”还是话到半截被卡断，光只能循着脑子里浮现的台词，机械地念着，“你这，你这小骚猫，说什么第一次，动作这么熟练，云雾街的婊子都没你骚。”  
“……噗。”  
“不要笑啊你。”  
“抱歉抱歉……啊，客人快进来，拉哈忍不住了……”水晶公在念那个久远的名字时愣了一瞬。他已经不会觉得尴尬了，可这个名字对于现在的自己而言还是过于陌生，他会反应不过来是在叫谁。  
“这么喜欢叫拉哈这个名字吗？……不对，我是说，你叫古·拉哈·提亚？”光勉强抬起手挠挠后脑勺，这使他与扮演的嫖客角色有了较大差别，马上在神秘力量的干扰下改变姿势，按在水晶公的腰上。  
他不明白为什么两个人会出现在云雾街，这里不是伊修加德吗？古·拉哈·提亚会出现在伊修加德吗？光低头看着恋人的皮肤上被自己按出了两个痕迹清晰的青紫手印，又疑惑起水晶公的定位来。冒险者的皮肤会这么容易留下印子吗？  
他的下身又开始打桩了，啪啪啪，九浅一深，力度大，熟练度高，比起之前那个战士的身份要来得轻松，但粗暴程度有过之无不及——好吧，如果考虑到是嫖客，那也说得过去。  
穿着工装背心的光之战士表情淡漠，机械地冲顶着翘着屁股的红发猫魅，他竟然还记得戴了套子。水晶公柔软的猫耳几乎已经缩进了发间，他在寒风中积累着快感，抖着双腿，精液黏在了腿间。  
光本想说我还没射呢你怎么去的这么快还有这么冷的天气你真的能觉得舒服吗，下一秒又是眼前一黑。

——卡。

水晶公发现自己动不了了。  
他的身边没有光，一个人也没有，只剩几件尺寸熟悉的衬衣盖在身上。那衬衣看得出来是极旧的了，泛着黄色，细细闻去有微妙的味道……他猛地一哆嗦，挣开无形束缚，床头柜上陈旧的相框似乎是在嘲笑着他。相片上的光还是二十出头的模样，笑容灿烂，穿着与盖在自己身上款式相同的衬衣，对着镜头摆出了v的手势。  
那照片是黑白的。  
“什么啊……”他哂笑一声，嘴角抽了一下，眼眶却不住地发酸，手在双腿间来回抚摸着。水晶公想要伸手取下那相框摆在脸边，动不了，还是动不了，他的眼珠似乎也被锁定，只能盯着相片中光的容貌。抚摸中他达到了高潮，身体颤抖，面色发红。他其实并不想哭，但有什么刺激着眼睛，让那双湿润红瞳止不住地滚下泪珠，瘪着嘴耸着肩，也不忘抹了一片湿黏伸向自己的后穴。  
“啊……光……”  
房间中只有自己，手指深入又拔出，在空气中发出轻轻的啵唧声。他纤瘦的腰肢拱成奇异弧度，勾勒出嶙峋肋骨，被浊液糟蹋地得一塌糊涂的下身哆嗦着。我应该要哭泣的，水晶公心想，脑中却念叨着幸亏这是肉身，若是自己身为水晶公的那具躯体，百分百得折了半截。  
手指的动作愈发粗鲁直接，轻柔喘息渐渐变作大声的哭喊。抚慰着自己身体的水晶公觉得这声音实在是太过夸张，失了分寸，但控制不了啊，他只能在哭叫中缓慢攀向快感的巅峰，让颤抖顺着身体蔓延至整张床，再是那个小小的床头柜。光的相框也在颤抖，被这快感引诱，“啪”的一声，直直倒了下来。  
他再一次高潮了。  
光在这里吗？不，他或许在，或许不在。仰卧在床上的水晶公出了神。也许光去了某个不存在他的时空——就像现在这样，自己死去的世界里，或是光就在相框里？他嗤嗤地笑着，这个行为竟没有被阻止，水晶公翻了身将脸朝向相片中的光，好像下一秒那个男人就会从相片中跳出来，眼里布满了血丝，将自己按在床上。  
他的光是鲜活的，不是相片中凝固的过去。水晶公想在这小小的房间中冲着某种力量说明，但随即他又想起自己曾在那个不存在英雄的未来中生活了百年，早已超出了两人真正相处的时间。究竟等待着英雄的百年光阴是真，还是短暂亲热的分秒是真？  
他舒了一口气，长长的，任自己在弥漫着精液气味的衬衫中沉溺，嗫嚅着恋人的姓名。

——卡。

我是不是变回来了？穿着暗黑骑士装备的光之战士虚握了一把，看着鲜红的手心，随即想到自己在堕入这谜一样的黑暗前应该是身着睡衣，不该是这个模样。他的手上还握着大剑，很好，很符合自己的身份，所站立的地方却显得有些陌生。  
看这个装饰……游末邦？  
英雄小声腹诽了一下那些有钱人钟爱的金紫配色，握紧了武器。他记得之前的场景无不与性事相关，可身着铠甲的自己要在游末邦做什么？与恋人在豪华的树梢层缠绵？  
“我……”  
无端的怒火自胸中喷涌而出，是牵引木偶的灼热丝线，拉扯覆着坚硬黑铠的上臂，一剑直直劈上大门。  
“把水晶公……还回来！！！！”  
烟尘灰烬背后是破败的红色衣袍，水晶公被挤在几个肥胖男人之间，手中被迫塞入他人的阴茎，口与后穴也含着。那双象征着亚拉戈血统的不祥魔眼，此刻却显出一片浑浊，宛如在沙土中用力磋磨过的玻璃珠。他摇晃着，抖动着，均非本意，被黏稠丑恶的欲望裹挟飘荡，摇摇欲坠。  
也许这个人认为自己会不顾一切地冲上前去，砍杀所有人，最后抱起已然昏迷的恋人从树梢层一跃而下。用大剑挥开某个男人时，光事不关己地想着。可对于被欺骗过太多次的英雄来说，他首先考虑到的竟然是能从兰吉特、甚至是爱梅特赛尔克手下逃脱，魔力高强的水晶公，到底是怎么被这群一看就没什么武力的男人从戒备森严的水晶塔绑到游末邦还被控制住手脚的，以及他们对着水晶公这样结晶遍布的身体为何还能下得去手。这不科学，也不魔法。  
虽然说水晶公离开了水晶塔之后确实会受到影响变得虚弱……但即使是在格鲁格火山决战之前，恋人也能够与自己一同护送矮人族青年，更别说自己还吃了好几口对方的天赐。而他的身体也绝不是容易引起他人性欲的类型——至少光是这样认为的。  
丑陋肥胖甚至脸部也不甚清晰的男人们在大剑下根本没有抵抗之力，呼啦啦全被掀翻在一旁。光之战士站在水晶公身边，“噗通”一声跪了下来。  
“是……是我来晚了……！！”  
世界的英雄在哭嚎，犹如困兽，他应该是极悲伤，极痛苦的——这也是写好的剧本，他理应为恋人被糟蹋的第一次怒发冲冠，有句话怎么说来着？冲冠一怒为红颜？大抵是这个意思，光在哭嚎的间隙漏出一两声气音，听起来又像是在笑。  
手指微屈，方才那么大阵仗都毫无反应的水晶公奇迹般地苏醒过来。他嘴角带血眼含热泪睫羽震颤竭力伸出双手想要求得英雄的原谅，口中还喃喃着对不起。  
这有什么好对不起的。  
光非常想直接说出口，但在这安排下他能做的只有皱眉搂住看似孱弱的恋人，让他倚靠着自己的胸膛，慎之又慎地撩开被血与精液黏糊住的长发，让他可以稍微轻松一些。可光分明看到对方眼底里一闪而过的笑意，于是又明白了，这出戏中两人依旧可以保持神智，在眉来眼去间上演着微妙的把戏。  
“喂我说……”

——卡。

“我觉得上一次的场景太……我怎么能说话了？”  
再次天旋地转后，两人站在观星室中。一人黑色铠甲，一人红黑衣袍，拜刚才的场景所赐，两人刚想迫不及待地分享一下自己对奇特剧本的感想，下一秒与他们容貌衣着完全相同、只是满身是伤的两个人就推开了观星室的大门，看也不看他们俩，相互搀扶着，走向了那面镜子。  
“这次不是我们直接参与？”尝试伸手去接触却让人穿过手掌的光很快意识到什么，干脆拉着还没完全从上个故事中缓过来的水晶公站到了一边，欣赏起眼前的好戏来。  
“这应该是与哈迪斯决战之后……？”猫魅歪着头，顺势倚靠在光之战士的肩膀上。他本来还因为难得没有直入主题而有些惊诧，想看看两人能吵成什么样，下一秒就在光伸手去扯“自己”衣袍时闭上了嘴。“……我就知道。”  
“我当初可没这么对你。“  
“的确是这样的。”  
“倒不如说两个人居然还有做这档子事的力气？”光饶有兴致地摸着下巴，语气相当轻松，“我只记得那会儿我累得要没知觉了。跟哈迪斯战斗暂且不提，后面还得拉着你从黑风海那里游上来，铁打的人也撑不住啊。”另一个光似乎很生气，直接将“水晶公“撂倒在冰冷的地板上，撕扯衣服的动作看起来过于熟练。  
从一开始害羞到几乎面无表情，水晶公也已对类似的场景红不起脸来了，他眯起眼睛回想着当时的情景，“那个……如果不是有你撑着的话，从阿马罗栈桥走回来的时候，我早就一头倒下去了。”  
“你当时是什么心情？”  
“高兴。很高兴。”  
“还有什么吗？”  
“……如释重负吧。”猫魅的耳朵微微塌下，长叹一口气，“那个时候真的快要透支了，很累，手指抬不起来，眼皮也睁不开……我以为从水晶塔里面苏醒之后可以永远不睡觉的。”  
回答他的是光不轻不重的一个头槌。  
那两人显然已经渐入佳境，“水晶公”伤痕累累的手臂环住了“光”的背脊，眉宇舒展，娇喘微微，看样子是逐渐从强制性行为中获得了快感。水晶公本人倒是看得咋舌，不露痕迹地缩了缩肩，英雄见势也伸臂环住了他的肩膀，两人歪着头靠在一起。  
“第一次真不累啊。”  
“有人认为我们都不累。”  
“太有精神了，我都觉得那才是光之战士的体能，我是冒牌的。”  
“那我只能解释为水晶塔的能量补充了。”  
“你这话说的，像给魔导机甲加青磷水，还是提着桶直接往里灌。”  
水晶公低低地笑了一声，直起身，摸索着去握住光之战士的手。难得话唠的英雄也噤住了声，紧紧地回握住那只冰凉的水晶手。他们并肩看着幻影们交融缠绵，听着唇齿相亲间或柔软或坏心的爱语，身形渐渐重叠。矮小的猫魅踮起脚仰起头，英雄则是稍稍低头，缓和了两人之间稍嫌生疏的距离。  
再是一阵头晕目眩。

“你说下一夜会是什么样的？”  
“不知道啊。”  
“不过也没关系。”  
属于人类男人粗糙的手指在水晶公仍为肉身的手背上轻抚，十指连心，像是要将安心感顺着指尖输送到恋人的心头，而猫魅赤红的双眼微微眯起，在月色中摇晃，映入蔚蓝海底，闪耀着温柔的光芒。  
“我会一直在你的身边。”

END.


End file.
